Name
by CartoonedDiva
Summary: Oneshot/fluff based from Chapters 39 an on. *Spoilers* Yumikuri !EDIT!


**Title: Name**  
**World: Canon/AU **  
**Paring: ****Ymir**** x Krista /Yumikuri/**  
**Type: ****Fluff**  
**SPOILERS for chapters 39 an on.  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shingeki no Kyojin nor any of the characters!  
Note: This is my first Shingeki no Kyojin fic, tell me what you think! **

_Krista's __PoV_  
I looked down at her mangled body blankly, warm tears brimming my eyes. Struggling to hold them back, I watch her fight to open her eyes. Dark, syrupy blood was pouring from the wounds on her leg an arm_– _but I won't just call them wounds. She didn't _have _an arm or a leg anymore. They were torn away when we were forced to pull her from the titan's body before she fused with it. I couldn't hold back any longer. The though of losing her. I let out a large hic and sob, cradling her head in my neck as my other hand was gently atop her cheek. There were small tears dripping onto the back of my hand, her cheek, eyelids and lips. She wasn't waking up. I continued to sob that it began to hurt the pit of my stomach, telling myself that she'd open her eyes in no time, she was just unconscious for the time being.  
"For real?! Ymir is a titan?!"

I watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open, my stomach dropping in awe, the tears beginning to steady themselves. "Ymir..." I began, starting to hyperventilating, I couldn't lie, I was happy that she was alive. My lips quivered into a slight unnoticeable smile. I couldn't even manage to say her name, I was to worked up, to happy that she was still alive. Momentarily, I calmed down, letting the tears on my cheeks dry up. I watched a small smirk work its way across her face as my mind distantly started to fade away. I was suppose to confess something, just as she was_–_ did. She did, I corrected my thoughts. She wasn't like us, us regular squad members. She was like Eren, Annie_—_The Female Titan, The Colossal Titan and The Armored Titan. A shifter_—_something with intelligence. A titan. My best friend was a titan. Ymir was a titan.

My thoughts sent shivers up my spine, it wasn't true I told myself, she couldn't be a titan, if she was she was on their side, right? My mind immediately snapped back to reality when I glanced back down at her face, into her dark brown eyes, trying to hold back the forming tears. I let out a deep breath as I gently caressed the soft surface of her cheek, my hand working its way to her stomach. It was damp from her blood, her withered shirt soaking the dark liquid up, creating a sticky feeling to my hand. It doesn't bother me, I told myself as I began to open my mouth to speak. All she did was look at me with her eyes partially closed an a smirked quivering against her lips. She's waiting, she's waiting for a confession, isn't she, I asked myself. I wasn't ready to reveal this to her, to everyone. I didn't want to relive my past, they gave me this name so nobody would know who I was. What I was from. But I promised this to her. I promised Ymir that if she divulged her secret, I'd do the same.

"M-my n-name," I began, stuttering each word that came out my mouth. Her deathly looking eyes immediately gazed into mine as I began to shake nervously. _My name is... _Why am I doing this, I thought to myself. Is it really because of a promise I've made to her? Is it because I've made that promise to _her_? My could feel my stomach drop and warm tears border the lids of my eyes once again. That's right, I'm doing this for myself. I'm giving up everything because Ymir is the only person that's ever cared for me. But I'm doing this for her too. I felt my hand gently squeeze the drenched surface of her shirt as I finally spoke. I'm doing this because I care for her. Because I love her.  
"Krista?"

"My name is Historia," I announced to her an only her. As I said it I saw what I've never seen her do. A genuine smile had made it's way across her face before she'd lost consciousness once again. I let the tears already on the verge of escape out and down my cheeks as I forced a tiny smile. Leaning in towards her, I placed my head against her chest. She's still breathing, I thought as I felt a steady rise and fall. I could hear the beat of her heart, her hair tickling the back side of my hand that laid on the nape of her neck. I lifted my head slowly, my arm slipping from from around her neck and to the ground. It was hard and cold to the touch which sent chills up my spine. My other hand was atop her wounded stomach, soaked with her blood. The thought of her blood soaking into my skin made my stomach churn an a bad taste begin to fill my mouth. I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath through my nose, letting the thought air out. I reopened my eyes, looking down to her. She looks so peaceful, I began. I couldn't draw myself away from her distant look and pleased expression jaded along her face. She looked so calm, so happy with my words, I couldn't look away.  
"Krista!"

I heard footsteps approaching, the heels tapping against the hard concrete as the clicking of a tongue made my head snap over to short raven haired man. "We don't have time to waste here, quickly gather the horses," he spat, turning his back. "Krista," I heard my name—that name being shouted at me from in front of me or was it behind me? Did I zone off of something, I asked myself, looking around at my newly found surroundings. I rubbed my eyes with wrists, blinking several times only to her _that _name being yelled at me again, "Krista!" I realized I was staring blankly at the ground an arm wrapped around my stomach ever so lightly but yet tight enough to support my entire body from falling to the ground. My head was spinning as I began to notice the ground moving quickly below me. "Wha..," I manged to sputter out, my blades clashing with the ground as I could make out the sounds of trampling from behind me or us. _Ymir_. She's behind us, chasing us perhaps? "What are you doing? We're going back," a familiar male voice yelled into my ear furiously while pulling me high to his side.  
"Connie..."  
"I'm fine! Leave me," I yelled in protest, looking at the small male's shocked expression as he uttered a "huh?" I grabbed ahold of the horse's mane, sealing my eyes shut tightly, him looking behind to the quick running titan following in our tracks. I released a scream into the animal unwittingly, "Ymir said that she'd be killed by Reiner and the others if she dosen't bring me along! We're going along with them," I could barely hear him squawk back in disbelieve as I continued, "right! So let me go!"

"This, from the Ymir that fought with her life in order to save you said that? Ymir only makes an effort when it comes to saving you! Well, I don't know how exactly Ymir is going to get killed, but ...you guys, calm down a bit. No matter how you think about it, the chances of the both of you dying are higher if you stay here now, right? Even an idiot like me...can understand that much,-"

Connie's speech was immediately cut off from what seemed to be a large item being tossed into the air at great velocity. A titan I thought in shock, my eyes widening, looking back in fear at the large being in the air, at the beast running behind us quickly as Connie let out a horrid "what!" We continued ahead towards the scattered formation while the titan behind us—Ymir darted in front of us. What is she aiming for I wondered, looking ahead of the formation. Counting several titans, I could make out shapes of men on horse, speeding along through the fields, one being the Commander. I gasped eyeing the titan's nimble moves, it's arm extending out, grabbing ahold of a lone titan then simply biting down on it's head, causing it to rip away from the body itself. We watched her inspect us carefully, my instincts flickering on as I nervously clutched my gear in my hand, squeezing the trigger. The metal released from the chamber and sent me flying to her forehead. I calmly landed upon her rugged skin, my bleach blonde hair swaying in front of my eyes as Connie called after me. "Krista," I heard _that _name being called after me. While looking down to the young boy on the horse staring up at me, "you're wrong," I declared with a huff.

"My name is Historia!"

"Hey Ymir...If what Connie was saying just now is true...then the reason you gave of wanting to save yourself was a lie, right? It was a lie, wasn't it? But why, for what purpose? For me...? Am I getting protected again," I started off as a titan approached, Ymir getting into a fighting position. I drew my blades upon bending my knees, getting ready to fight as I willing finished, "Ymir! Just like you said to me...Let's stop living for other people's sake for now on! Let's live for ourselves! It's kind of mysterious but...if I'm with you, no matter what world we're in...I'm not afraid," I pronounced with fury, my heart pounding out of my chest as I pulled the trigger of my gear, lunging myself at the up coming titan. Letting out a furious battle cry, springing foreword along with Ymir and Connie we attack the titan. I'm not strong, I'm not smart. I'm a selfish person that only cares for herself an only for herself. I could be afraid. Afraid that the world, afraid of people. But then, I have the legion, my friends and Ymir by my side. I have nothing to be afraid of. I am that selfish, royal individual that would rather live for herself then the people around her that should have never been born, I thought clutching the blade's handles tightly while dark, crimson blood splashed along my cloak which slowly sizzled away into steam. "I don't...really understand but now's our chance! Let's escape," Connie beckoned anxiously, grabbing the saddle of his horse. I nodded in agreement. I climbed atop of the extra horse's saddle, gazing behind me to the small titan, arched over glancing at me, "Ymir," I questioned.

"Hurry up, ugly hag! What are you doing? Hurry up," he growled from besides me, I could hear the anger in his tone. Sympathetically looking into the dark eyes on the monster, I could feel my heart sink to the pits of my stomach. Her arm extended as her large hand wrapped its way around my body, her finger upon my head, pushing gently in comfort. I heard a muffled speech in which sounded familiar yet distant, it hurt. "Sorry," was all I heard, my expression drastically, eyes widening in shock as I croaked out an "eh?" That's when my stomached dropped and so did my body. I fell from my horse, watch her run into the distance, Connie squealing my name before everything went dark.

...

I recall everything like it was yesterday, I thought calmly as I ran my fingers through my hair calmly. Slouching my back, I glanced to the wooden door behind, left unopened since I entered, frowning in displeasement. I yawned, eyeing the robe my body was slipped into ever so loosely, the ones only royals. The thought of royals made a shiver roll down my spine as I cringed, tightly wrinkling my nose up. "Oi, I wonder how long it's been since we've seen each other," I mentioned to myself, muffled by my pursed lips. Biting the skin on my lower lip, I placed my palm on my cheek and my elbow upon the silky surface of the cloth that laid across the desk as I gazed down at the yellowed pages of the book that was flopped over casually. I placed my hand on the object, flipping the dusty, golden page, causing a dry, dull feeling in my fingertips to rise. The page was filled with eerie drawling, familiar looking creatures that brought back memories, bad, good, _wonderful_. My stomach dropped along with my heart as I rubbed my thumb over the dull surface, beginning to speak, "I wish you can see me now, you'd be proud, right." I asked. A slight hurried laugh escaped my gape while I continued, "we'll see each other again, some day, I know we will,"

...

I sighed heavily, extending my arms up, my back making usual cracking noises, the average knocking at the wooden door heard behind me. I slummed back down, crossing my arms over the desk in front of me, staring out the open window as I used my folded arms as a pillow. Wiping my eyes softly against the soft material of my shirt, I began to slowly distance myself from the banging and calling. "Not now," I muttered through parted lips, although I knew whoever couldn't hear me, the thumping continued. I could feel the dry tears along my cheeks as new fresh ones began to stream down. "Ymir, I really miss you," I began suddenly, clutching the silky materially tightly that I could easily feel my nails begin to dig into my skin, "when will we meet again?" Stating an question that probably shall never be answered to the air, I closed my eyes and waited until someone waked me.

******For some reason this took forever for me to write...Most is canon and spot on but then the end screwed it up...*covers face in shame* Shield your eyes from the horrid ending! I'm so sorry! It got all AUish! I hope you enjoyed, though, R&R!**


End file.
